Por mi cobardía
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: por mi cobardía, no pude diserte lo que siento, por mi cobardía huí en ves de pelear por ti, solo te pido que me dejes volver a verte una ultima vez KatsuDeku los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Kōhei Horikoshi solamente el oneshot me pertenece


Por mi cobardía

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que nuestra amistad se arregló, ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, no por el simple hecho de que volviéramos a acercarnos, si no que ese día descubrí y acepte después de tantos años que tu realmente me gustabas, pero al mismo tiempo desde ese día también me llene de incertidumbre y miedo, no quería perderte después de que al fin logramos volvernos a acercar, en ese tiempo de nuestro último año aun lo recuerdo fue un caos total, jamás pensamos que te presentarías ante todos con una novia, en ese momento sentí como mi alma se quebraba en diminutos pedazos, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron pude fijarme que te diste cuenta de que algo me pasaba, dolía verte tan feliz así que enterré estos sentimientos por ti y me arme de todo el valor para no llorar en frente tuyo, al contrario cerré estos sentimientos un baúl llenos de candados y te felicite, con solo verte feliz me era suficiente aunque doliera, quisiera ser yo el que ocupa el lugar de ella, ser yo quien está parado frente a ti a punto de besarte, ser yo el dueño de tu corazón, pero sabemos que eso no va hacer posible, tu nunca me miraras con esos ojos llenos de amor por eso opte por alejarme de tu lado y heme aquí después de 10 años de los cuales 7 años pase sin verte, sin escuchar tu voz, sin ver tu explosivo ser que tanto me atrajo de ti, sabes... puede que esto sea solo un capricho mío pero aunque me aleje trate, pero trate con todas mis fuerzas el olvidarme de ti, me tomo 7 años el volver a pisar el país que me vio nacer, no sé cómo lo tomes pero solo se una cosa, solo quiero volverte a ver una última vez antes de irme para no volver jamás, por eso kacchan puede que este mensaje sea de lo más locos que has recibido en tú vida hasta asco te dé, solo concédeme verte una última vez, te esperare en el parque donde siempre jugamos desde pequeños, esperare hasta las 10 de la noche, así que kacchan perdóname por ser un egoísta

Atte: Midoriya Izuku

—Bro ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro a punto de asesinar a alguien? —dijo aquel pelirrojo escondiéndose atrás de su silla— no me digas que conseguiste una nueva novia y te voto—dijo sonriente— vamos bro no es para tanto

—¡Maldición Kirishima no es eso! —grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba parte del escritorio— después de tantos años el muy maldito, tks—chasqueo la lengua para levantarse de manera brusca, yéndose del lugar lo más apresurado que podía— maldito deku, juro que te veré y te daré una paliza por haber desaparecido de esa manera

—Kiri ¿Qué le paso a Bakugou? Salió corriendo de la oficina mientras maldecía

—Ni yo sé lo que paso, pero de algo si estoy seguro, nuestro bro va dispuesto a matar a la persona quien le envió el mensaje

—Pero eso no es lo de siempre—pregunto kaminari mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del pelicenizo, verificando que estuviera el computador encendido, percatándose que el correo aún seguía abierto y sin esperar ningún segundo se puso a leer—espera kiri quien le escribió fue midoriya

—Hablas de midoriya, ese midoriya quien desapareció sin dejar rastro, ese midoriya— dijo todo estupefacto mientras se sentaba al lado de denki para leer el mensaje del cual provoco que su amigo pelicenizo saliera de esa forma— oye... la razón por la que se fue... fue por que no podía seguir estando aquí sin tener que encontrarlo verdad

—Eso parece y lo peor es que ¡baku matara a midoriya si lo ve! ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlo! —el pelirrubio grataba a todo pulmón, a la vez que se levantaba e iba hacia la salida del edificio cuando es detenido por el pelirrojo

—Denki, no sabemos de qué parque hablan, nosotros solo conocemos el nuevo lugar donde vive baku, nunca supimos donde vivía antes, desde que desapareció midoriya él se puso en modo más explosivo, nadie podía controlarlo al punto de que nadie podía controlarlo, ni siquiera su exnovia ¿recuerdas?

—Diablos pero estoy preocupado por midoriya, jamás pensé que él se sintiera de la misma forma que me sentí yo por ti, él estuvo solo todo este tiempo, afrontándolo todo solo—abrazándose al pelirrojo—debió ser muy doloroso aguantar y ver a la persona que amas con alguien más, enserio kiri

—Tranquilo Denki, sé que baku no lo matara quizás le dé una paliza, pero no creo que lo rechace—dijo aun acariciando los cabellos del pelirrubio para tranquilizarlo—además me di cuenta que nuestro bro nunca pudo olvidarlo completamente— sonriendo—

—¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso baku tenía sentimientos por midoriya, me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo él se estuvo engañando solo—dijo sorprendido

—Sí, se dio cuenta de ellos después de que midoriya se fue al principio no le dio importancia pero un día cuando fuimos a beber, el soltó la lengua y dijo todo, que después de buscarlo por todos lados y enterarse de que se fue y nadie sabía dónde ni siquiera su madre, sintió que su mundo había perdido aquella luz que siempre le brindaba, dándose cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos

—Espero que las cosas mejoren de ahora en adelante para baku, por eso en ese tiempo estuvo tan irritable más de lo normal

El pelicenizo se encontraba viajando lo más rápido que podía, no quería desperdiciar ningún segundo, sabía que con todo el viaje apenas llegaría a la hora acordada corrió para alcanzar el tren bala subiendo justo a tiempo, viajo alrededor de 4 horas hasta llegar a su destino, tomo un taxi dándole la dirección y gritándole que era de suma importancia llegar lo más rápido posible, mas no podía creen que justo lo pillara un embotellamiento frustrado se bajó comenzando una nueva carrera para llegar aquel lugar, solo le faltaban pocas cuadras.

—¡Maldición! ¡Puto día, puto embotellamiento! ¡Puto deku! ¡Más vale que estés allí! —gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras llegaba al lugar acordado al tiempo que el reloj del parque marcaba las 10:42 hrs, no lo podía creer, estaba seguro que iba a llegar a tiempo, que esta vez volvería a ver al estúpido nerd que se fue de su vida sin darle la oportunidad de nada—¡maldición! ¡Estúpido deku!

—K-kacchan... llegaste—acercándose al pelicenizo con cautela— pensé... que no vendrías, pensé que jamás volvería a verte otra vez * con solo observarte sé que has cambiado, estas mal alto desde la última vez que te vi* gracias por venir kacchan—sonriendo

—¡D-E-K-U! ¡Maldito nerd de mierda, porque desapareciste sin decirle a nadie ah!, hasta tu madre estaba preocupada por ti, ¡casi le da un infarto! —Grito a todo pulmón— ¡maldición! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste a mí!

—Kacchan tu sabes la respuesta... te lo dije todo allí—decía tristemente— te explique todo, por favor no me hagas decirlo de nuevo, sé que te doy asco solo ¡mírame! Hasta yo me doy asco, en esta sociedad no está bien visto que un hombre se enamore de otro, como querías que te lo digiera si estabas saliendo con tu novia, como podía quitarte esa felicidad que estabas pasando, me conoces kacchan yo no soy capaz de arrebatarte tu felicidad para satisfacer la mía— dijo aquel peliverde sollozando mientras se colocaba de cuclillas— jamás podría kacchan... se supone que solo te iba a ver, saludar y después irme ¡no se suponía que fuera de esta manera! No se suponía que me doliera mi corazón de esta manera, kacchan dime ¿porque siempre rompes todas mis barreras y abres los candados que guardan mis sentimientos por ti tan fácilmente?

—Deku...¿sabes por qué estoy enojado contigo? ¡Sabes por lo que tuve que pasar cuando no estabas? Me importa una mierda la sociedad, por mí se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno si quieren, maldición deku, tu maldito nerd de mierda, se supone que me conocías, porque no tuviste el valor de decirme las cosas de frente ah! Todo lo que me has dicho solo son excusas para mí, si realmente me quisiste, porque no peleaste por mí, porque tuviste que huir de esa manera, maldición así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado— rascándose el cabello con su mano derecha al tiempo que se acercaba al pecoso que aun permanecía en esa misma posición tan indefenso al punto de romperse mas—deku... mírame y escúchame una sola vez porque no lo volveré a repetir—colocándose de cuclillas y alejando los brazos del pecoso que cubrían su rostro lloroso—sabes por qué me dolió tu partida, porque tu estúpido nerd de mierda que saca las conclusiones antes de tiempo sin siquiera a ponerte a pensar que yo si sentía atracción por ti, quizás no tanto como el tuyo pero si lo sentía, sentía que jamás te alejarías de mi lado y cuando quise comprobar si era verdad trate de salir con aquella chica , ella me atraía igual, pero en el momento que desapareciste todo se volvió tan solitario, deku... yo perdí lo más preciado ese día y fuiste tú, te busque por todos lados, pero no pude encontrarte y justo hoy cuando nunca veo mis correos aparece tu mensaje, Dios deku—abrazando al pecoso—solo no vuelvas a desaparecer estúpido nerd

—K-kacchan, yo... yo solo sé que ya no me gustas, al contrario con solo volverte a ver sé que te amo con todo mi ser—sollozando— kacchan te amo tanto, enserio trate con todas mis fuerzas ocultar estos sentimientos pero tu llegaste y rompiste todas mis barreras, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti kacchan—separándose un poco para mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas cargadas de mucho amor—ka-kac

—Solo cállate deku! También te amo—besándolo en el acto, al principio fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos, al separarse a solo centímetros observo como el rostro del peliverde estaba más sonrojado que antes, sin poderlo evitar volvió a devorar esos labios carnosos que lo llamaban desde hace años y que al fin podía saborear con gusto aquella cavidad—Izuku... no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi lado me escuchaste—volviéndolo abrazar

—S-si kacchan, jamás me volveré a ir, no ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos—sonriendo—Katsuki... te amo, como no tienes idea y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días

—Yo igual te amare por el resto de mi vida.


End file.
